


Spring Break

by BluSakura



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSakura/pseuds/BluSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, it wasn't how Fakir expected to start his spring break either—caught off guard by a cute redhead in a yellow bikini top and shorts, straddling him right there on the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Senseless, shameless, self-indulgent Fakiru minifics. XD; Rate T for Teen I guess? Anyway, have a modern beach AU (can you tell I'm from Cali?)! Hope you enjoy!

"W- _Watch out!"_

" _GAH—!"_

Pique slapped her hands over her mouth while Lilie squealed in delight as Ahiru scrambled for balance in her new roller skates, veered right off the designated bike path, slid off the pavement, stumbled into sand, and face-planted right into the chest of a really, incredibly, _stupidly_ hot guy in dark blue trunks. The momentum sent the two of them crashing down into the warm sand, the grains sticking uncomfortably to their skin as she ended up collapsing on top of him, her face still mashed against his torso.

"What the _hell_?!"

With excited and hysteric giggles, Pique and Lilie rolled a safe distance away, ducking behind a bench to watch from afar and leaving their poor Ahiru to her fate.

It wasn't how Ahiru expected to start her spring break, sprawled out ridiculously and embarrassingly on top of this tall, dark, sexy— _oh no, he was angry, oh no oh no oh no._

He barked at her to get off of him, his face a flaming red, the flush reaching his ears.

Truth be told, it wasn't how Fakir expected to start _his_ spring break either—caught off guard by a cute redhead in a yellow bikini top and shorts, _straddling_ him right there on the sand.

They lurched away from each other as soon as they could manage, Ahiru zooming off with her cheeks aflame and Fakir stomping toward the waves where he could dunk his head into the cold water.


	2. Day 2

They didn't expect to meet again. Certainly not in line at the beach-side food stand.

And certainly not as she whirled around and accidentally splattered her ketchup-and-mustard-drenched hot dog all over his loose, white button-down.

Her mouth fell open as her eyes trailed up slowly, passing over the collar (the three top buttons undone _oh no_ ), tracing the bobbing Adam's apple and the tense jaw and the familiar green eyes—

—Oh.

The words tumbled out before she could scoop them back in. "I-I'm _so sorr—_ I-ahahahahaha I guess you're here on break, too, huh?! 'Cause I saw you yesterday—I'm sorry about that, too, but—oh, I ruined your shirt even after I knocked you down and I'm just such a mess and a klutz, but—if you're here on break, too, then please let me make up for the mess, oh goodness, I can clean it up at our hotel room and give it back tomorrow—!"

His eyebrow twitched and his cheeks heated.

"—O-Only if you want to, though, I definitely won't force you but I promise I'm better at cleaning things up than I am at _keeping_ them clean, so if you could just take off your shirt, then—!"

The blush bloomed and flamed across his face.

"— _IDIDN'TMEANITLIKETHAT—_!"

"Hey!" bellowed someone behind them, "Are you guys done?! We've been in line for ages!"

Ahiru stiffened when the tall man gripped her shoulders and steered her out of the way. "S-Sorry!" he bit out through clenched teeth, leading her further out to the beach. When they were a safe distance away from the grumpy spring-breakers, he coughed, scratching the back of his head. "You need to learn to look _around_ you once in a while."

"I-I'm sor—I'm sorry! Yeah, you're right, I just …! Let me clean your shirt up for you and I won't bother you again! I feel awful!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine, idiot."

"I-I'm _not_ an idiot!" She stomped her foot into the sand. "Come on, just let me!"

"I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"It's not like that! And besides! This is a _beach_ , and it's not like I didn't see it yester—uh …"

"…"

At this point, she elected to shove her foot into her mouth and walk away, deciding it was better to just never, ever, ever, _ever_ look the guy in the face again. Ever.

It was a big beach! What were the odds she would run into him a third time anyway?!

* * *

"… Hey, Fakir?"

"What now, Mytho?"

"Did you forget our hot dogs?"

"… Damn it."


	3. Day 3

Maybe he ought to have just stayed behind in the hotel to avoid any sort of unpleasant (or so he claimed) run-ins with clumsy, adorable redheads. But Mytho weaseled him into surfing with him. "Did you see the waves today?" his friend said with a grin, "It'd be a darn shame to miss out on them!"

Ultimately, Fakir didn't regret it. The waves _were_ pretty amazing, the water cool and soothing. Thankfully, it seemed that the beach was generally less crowded than the last couple of days. And the sport invigorated him.

After a couple hours, he decided to give it a rest, letting Mytho and Rue flirt together on his surfboard while he returned to shore. He lay back on his towel and closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles and drying off in the sun.

… But Fakir's good mood was bound to plummet sooner or later.

His eyebrow twitched when he heard jeering voices from a small distance away. He glanced over, his lips parting.

There was that redhead _again_ , dressed in a white camisole and blue shorts. She was surrounded by smirking, chuckling idiots, all of whom pointed down at a deflated beach ball on the ground. The shame in her cheeks and eyes and her fumbling, twiddling fingers said it all for him.

_None of your business_ , he told himself, _Leave it alone._

Yet, he was already sitting up and making his way over, his heart tugging uncomfortably at the sight of her crestfallen expression. He came to a stop beside her, staring them all down from above her head.

It was surprisingly easy to give the pompous teens his best, nastiest glare he could muster. In fact, he didn't even have to say anything before they simply backed away, shooting anxious stares over their shoulders as they left the girl alone.

"A-Ah—it's _you_ again—I mean, I-I just keep causing trouble for you even when I bet you're trying to enjoy your vacation—!"

His cheeks warmed when hers did, her freckled nose wrinkling as she fretted over him once again.

… God, she was so stupidly cute.

He coughed, glancing away and scratching the back of his head. "Forget about it. They were being stupid anyway."

"I … well, I _did_ ruin their ball …"

She needed to stop looking so down. And he found himself astonishingly determined to see that frown go away. "Come on. You like popsicles?"

* * *

Popsicles were a mistake.

Popsicles were a _gigantic_ mistake.

"Um, Fakir?"

They'd already introduced themselves to one another and took a seat on one of the beach's rock faces, but hearing his name from her lips, reddened from the popsicle juice and puckered from the frozen treat, certainly didn't help the way his heart might've burst right out from his ribs.

Her name was Ahiru. And that popsicle was a mistake.

"Fakir, are you okay? Your face is all red—do you need sunblock?"


	4. Day 4

**__**

They didn't make plans to meet up again or anything. But Fakir couldn't help but scan the beach for Ahiru regardless.

"Fakir! Are you coming?" Mytho called out, his surfboard under one arm and Rue holding onto the other.

In a pathetic attempt at subtlety, Fakir let his gaze dart back and forth from one side of the shore to the other. "No, go ahead. I'm fine."

So they left him be, thankfully. After a few minutes (and still not spotting familiar red hair), he grew restless, got to his feet, and walked, his hands in the pockets of his trunks as he left tracks in the wet sand. He ignored the foam that brushed against his toes as the waves came and went, and he mentally berated himself for feeling so … hopeful.

Hopeful for _what_ exactly, he didn't know.

That was when he heard the quack-like squeal accompanied by girlish giggles.

To his left, he saw _her_ , plummeting messily into the sand as she missed the volleyball, and it bounced uselessly away as she lifted herself up and began to brush off the loose grains. Her two friends simply stood by and laughed at her expense.

Ahiru adjusted the strap of her bikini top, pushing her long, braided hair over one freckled shoulder as she laughed at herself. Her blue eyes twinkled beneath long eyelashes, her smile exuberant and her form petite and lithe …

God, was she even real?

Fakir's palms began to sweat. He took one step forward in her direction, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

… But someone else beat him to her.

With wavy, plum-colored hair and wearing a flamboyantly-colored speedo, some … _guy_ all but danced to her side, holding out a rose and posing for her as if he was some ridiculous model with a _death wish_.

… Maybe her boyfriend?

A surge of aggravation and disappointment suddenly flooded his chest, and Fakir turned on his heel. Surfing. Yeah, he definitely needed to go surfing.

Maybe the cold water could wash away this feeling.

* * *

"Ahh, _mademoiselle_ , you look utterly lovely in this springtime air~!"

"UM … UM, UHHH—!?"

"Alas, _mon amour,_ I cannot remain by your side for long, but please feel free to behold my form as much as you'd like~!"

"L-LILIE, PIQUE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE—!"

* * *

Finally, she was able to tear herself away from that Femio person, who thankfully turned his attention to another group of (frightened) young ladies.

To be honest, she was hoping to run into someone else. Someone with dark hair and green eyes, who got her a popsicle the other day, who chased off those bullies from her university, and who she simply couldn't stop _thinking_ about.

She plopped down on her beach towel and sighed, glancing out to the ocean and watching the surfers idly. Her sighs grew heavier as she gazed upon a particularly beautiful couple, riding the same surfboard and cuddling close, not too far from where Fakir rode the same wave—

—Her stare immediately snapped over to him, her jaw dropping.

He looked positively furious and focused as he deftly maneuvered the surfboard across the wave, and even from her vantage point, she saw the narrowing of his gaze and the set of his jaw. His chest glistened with water and sweat, his muscles tight and lean as he kept his balance. And this same, fierce guy was so _kind_ to her yesterday, too.

She drew her knees to her chest.

He was so hot, it should've been illegal.

Gulping, she stood up and approached the water, waiting anxiously to see if he'd notice her.

And he did. His eyes widened marginally, and he lost control of the board beneath him, toppling over and landing with a _splash._

" _Fakir!"_ She scampered forward, clumsily sloshing through the water as she approached him.

When he emerged, he was sopping and sputtering and wiping his bangs from his eyes. "G- _Guh_ … I'm fine, I'm fine, don't panic, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Still, she gave him a weak smile, kicking her feet into the sand beneath the knee-deep water. "I'm sorry I distracted you! I always seem to cause you trouble!"

"I said it's fine. You're no trouble."

His face was red again. He really needed to learn to bring sunblock. "I … well, it's good to see you today! Again!"

"… Yeah." Fakir reached out for the surfboard floating beside him.

He seemed a little down. She leaned in, trying to get a better look at him and tilting her head—all he did in response was avert his gaze even more. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I told you, it's fine. I—"

" _Excuse me?!"_

"I _won't_ allow you to speak to her that way!"

Both of them snapped their attention to Fakir's friends a few feet away, the beautiful woman looking absolutely appalled and the handsome man standing between her and—oh, _no_.

Femio. Ahiru covered her mouth in shame.

Fakir looked utterly _livid_. "Did … did your boyfriend just hit on—!?"

"Boy—?!" The color drained from her face. "B- _Boyfriend?!"_

* * *

They shared a basket of fries, watching with dull amusement as Femio made his rounds up and down the beach, frightening all he came across.

It was Fakir who spoke first. "… You going to be here tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean, well, I'd like to be—it is spring break after all and I wanna make the most of it and it's been _so fun_ these past few days so, um … are _you_ going to be here …?"

Her heart stopped when he turned to her, giving her a devilish smirk. "I'll be here."


	5. Day 5

"I've never tried it before!"

"You don't want to give it a shot?"

Ahiru bit her lip and rolled back and forth on her heels, eyeing the surfboard under Fakir's arm. "I do, I do! Just … kinda nervous!"

"You'll be alright. I've got you."

* * *

She didn't know how she was supposed to concentrate on keeping her balance with his hands on her hips and waist like this. The callouses of his palms and thumbs brushed against her skin, his chest against her back. Unconsciously, she leaned against him, feeling warmer under the heat of the sun and his touch.

* * *

_He_ didn't know how he was supposed to concentrate either, considering the way her smooth skin felt under his hands, and the way she all but relied on his support to keep steady. God, he hoped she couldn't feel the pounding of his heart through his chest.

* * *

"Th-That wave looks really big—!"

"Don't get intimidated—wait, hold still, _hold still_ —!"

"K- _KYAH—!"_

"Idio— _geh_ —!"

They toppled to the side, the surfboard flipping over and sending the two crashing into the water.

* * *

She surfaced before he did, being the better swimmer of the two, and immediately paddled herself close to him as he wiped his hair from his eyes. She grinned, shaking the water from her bangs. "S-Sorry!" she said through her giggles, amused by the deadpan look on his face and the way his hair clung to his forehead.

His eyes darkened, and with a swipe of his hand, he sent a small splash of water in her direction. With a squeal, she splashed right back, earning her a look of stunned amusement. "Hah! Take _that_!"

"Hold still, you little–!"

"This means _war_!"

"Come here!"

He grabbed for her arms beneath the water, pinning them to her sides as she threw her head back in laughter. And the sight of her bright smile and mirthful eyes had him drawing her close before he could stop himself.

She stopped laughing when she felt his hot breath on her chin. He released her arms, winding his hands around her small waist instead.

Boy, his eyes were so green.

Wow, her blush was so pretty.

She bit her lip.

His eyelids lowered.

Then, a shrill, screeching cry from the beach. "Oh my God, _Ahiru?!"_

Ahiru lurched back and yanked her arms away (oh, _gosh_ when did she wind her arms around his neck?!), frantically propelling herself through the water and back towards the shore. "Pique, Lilie, sorrysorrysorry _sorry_ I'll be right over!"

Fakir merely floated there, staring dumbly as she retreated.


	6. Day 6

That night, there was a huge party on the pier—almost all the spring breakers gathered that night, dancing beneath flashing lights and sipping from red cups while the music pulsed through the clean air over the crash of the waves beneath them.

Ditched by Pique and Lilie, Ahiru stood alone in the middle of it all, glancing around nervously and being shoved to and fro by partying drinkers. She tugged self-consciously at the hem of her yellow mini-skirt and white blouse.

She put a little more effort into dressing nicely tonight with one particular person in mind.

Was he even here, though?

It didn't seem like Fakir's sort of scene.

She squeaked when one couple stumbled over each other, knocking their shoulders into her back. "Wah!" This crowd was impossible to maneuver through, and with all that crazy music she could hardly think through anything!

Attempting to duck between the dancing couples, she kept her eyes above their heads, looking for someone tall with dark hair …

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and to her relief, Fakir stood before her. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, a grimace on his face and one hand over one ear.

Still, she couldn't help but notice how appealing he looked in that charcoal sweater, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his dark jeans well-fitted and …

She blushed.

"Hey!" he called out over the pounding music, "You wanna get out of here?!"

"… Yes, _please_!"

* * *

… Yes, this was much better, Fakir decided.

They were a good distance away from the pier, the lights and music a dull glow and pulse in the darkness. From here, the stars were breathtaking—he thought she'd like it better than the party that neither of them belonged to.

Side-by-side on the beach and lying back on the blanket he brought out for this very occasion, he lost himself in the moment. The waves crashed peacefully onto the sand nearby, and to his right …

… Her eyes seemed to glitter like this under the stars, and she looked so pretty, her fingers idly toying with the hem of her skirt, her loose hair splayed out around her. She smelled like strawberries.

Then, she turned to face him, her long eyelashes fluttering over her blushing cheeks.

It dawned on him then that spring break was almost over.

* * *

"We're leaving early tomorrow morning," he muttered, turning back to the sky. "Heading back to campus."

"O-Oh …" Silence hung in the air for a moment before she continued. "I-I guess it was … really nice to meet you. I didn't think I'd make a-a new friend!"

"… Yeah. Same."

A cool sea breeze swept over them, and she shivered.

"You cold?"

"S-Sorta."

* * *

He rolled over, one hand braced around her to hold himself up. He hovered above her, suspending himself so he could stare down into her eyes, and she welcomed his warmth, though they still did not touch. Their pulses quickened.

"Better?"

"… Mhm."

* * *

Neither had any experience in this. It was all just a flurry of impulsiveness and emotions and _craziness_.

But they were alone on this beach, and though they still didn't know each other very well and their friends were probably looking for them, they couldn't find it in themselves to care.

She hummed and sighed, arching her head back so he could continue dragging his lips down her neck, their skin heated and their cheeks flushed.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted between sighs and kisses.

"N-Neither do I!" she giggled, grinning blissfully up at the stars, "Sorry if I-I'm not—!" she was cut off by his lips, fumbling and passionate.

They forgot to exchange numbers, but that could come later.

And tomorrow … well, they'd figure it all out then.


	7. Day 7

"So … what happens now?" she asked, unable to think of anything else to say. Everything just happened so fast, and she didn't even know what to do about … _any_ of this.

But he only slipped a letter into her palms and leaned in, bending forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss that left Pique and Lilie screaming with envy from their positions behind the nearest palm tree.

When he whispered his words against her lips, she shivered despite the warm sunshine. "If you're up for it, we can make it work."

"… I'm _definitely_ up for it!"

* * *

Ahiru stared down fondly at the folded piece of notebook paper in her hands. Fakir's handwriting was surprisingly neat and elegant, and the words he'd written sang to her.

She didn't expect him to be so eloquent with his writing, and blushed at the thought of him sharing a piece of himself with her like this.

" _I didn't expect to leave my heart behind on spring break. Take care of it."_

She missed him already.

He met her on the beach that morning, just before heading to the hotel to pack his things. They exchanged numbers, addresses, skypes, and promises, and then he left.

What a crazy week.

As Lilie and Pique grabbed her arms and bounced up and down, she could no longer help it—she squealed in giddy exhilaration.

* * *

Fakir sat in the backseat, staring out the window as the palm trees zoomed past.

"Well, you sure had a good spring break!" he heard Mytho tease from the driver's seat.

Rue simpered. "She was rather sweet—I'm surprised _you_ caught her eye, Fakir."

Fakir didn't respond.

"Fakir?" Mytho sounded concerned now. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

More than fine, actually. Almost imperceptibly, the corners of his lips curled upwards, the last of the sea disappearing over the horizon glittering like her eyes.

* * *

_Months later …_

* * *

She smiled brightly at the text. " _Happy birthday, idiot,"_ it said, and she immediately tapped the reply button.

" _Jerk! Hehe, thank you! 3 Are we still on for that Skype date tonight?"_

" _About that. Sorry, I have to bail on that for tonight."_

Her heart plummeted. " _Whaaaaat? :( I guess you must be really busy. Are exams really bad right now?"_ That was the only reason why Fakir couldn't possibly make time for her, especially today of all days.

Long distance was hard.

He didn't reply for a while—enough for her to grow rather antsy for his answer. She didn't mean to make him feel guilty or anything. He was close to graduating. Now was the time to focus more than ever.

When her phone finally buzzed, she scrambled to read it. " _Not exams. I made some plans, unfortunately. I forgot about the skype date entirely."_

Her bottom lip trembled. That was … unlike him.

Then her phone buzzed again.

" _Can you come down? I don't think I'm allowed up there."_

The squeals from the hallways outside, the girls chatting incessantly about some really tall, dark, and handsome guy standing around in the main lobby, reached her ears, and it took a long moment before she could put the pieces together.

She dropped her phone (forgetting that she was still in her flannel duck pajamas) and sprinted out of the dorm room to meet him.


End file.
